


A Mug Full of Love

by 221bsweetheart



Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 10:05:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6001912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/221bsweetheart/pseuds/221bsweetheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock, John and hot chocolate ..... What more do you need ??</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Mug Full of Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Luna218](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna218/gifts).



> A little ficlet gift to cheer up a good friend

John got home from his little trip to the shops to see Sherlock still fixed in the same position of bent double over the microscope, researching the latest experiment he fixated on. John sighed, if he wasn't careful, he'd be sore later. So John made up his mind to make Sherlock the wickedest, most decadent hot chocolate as a treat for him. 

He went into the fridge and happily found some single cream and still hidden , well protected a bar of Fry's Peppermint Chocolate Cream. His Mum used to make this special hot chocolate at Christmas time for him and Harry. Peeping over his shoulder , he could see Sherlock was still oblivious to John , so he carried on.

He got their sacred little cast iron saucepan out from the cupboard, sacred in a way that Sherlock had been threatened with instant death if I he'd used it for experiments. It was the last remaining thing from his late Gran, who used to make the special drink for John's Mum , before she inherited it. It was chipped and more than a little battered round the edges ( bit like John really ) but because it was cast iron, it seemed to be perfect for making hot milky drinks. 

Reaching into the fridge again, John got out the milk. He added the milk and broke the chocolate into pieces into the pan. Turning on a low heat , he carried on with the preparations. John got out some Ginger, Cinnamon and a tiny pinch of cardamom and whilst the drink was heating up nicely, added these to the pan. He got out two decent sized mugs and continued to stir . Just as the hot chocolate was starting to bubble, he lowered the heat more and added the fresh cream, stirring to mix it all. The smells in the kitchen were absolutely heavenly , John himself couldn't wait to drink it. Once the cream was all mixed , John removed the pan and carefully poured into the two mugs, finishing off with two peppermint candy canes to add to the mint hot chocolate .

" Sherlock , drink up " John said placing the mug full of love next to Sherlock on the kitchen table. Sherlock looked up and smelling the hot chocolate at last, smiled at John, eyes crinkling

" Thank you John " he replied


End file.
